


Untitled (52)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [52]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pete's World, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Wasn’t that just like the two of them, spectacularly defying the odds?





	Untitled (52)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _being a mum_
> 
> Sorry... angst-fest in 100 words.

* * *

_“Weeell… it’s only a very slight possibility. Genetic compatibility and all…”_ Those had been his exact words. And wasn’t that just like the two of them, spectacularly defying the odds?

Rose heaved a shuddering breath, tears flooding over her cheeks. There’d been no end to the tears since she’d been stuck here, in Pete’s World, forever divided from the Doctor.

Now she harboured this tiny, precious life within her; a life they had created together. Their child.

But he would never know. Even if he did, what good would it do, a universe away?

She had never felt so alone.

* * *

 


End file.
